Personal Taste
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Akashi harus disiplin untuk segala hal, termasuk disiplin dalam perasaannya. Namun, bagaimana jika ia harus merasakan perasaan yang menggebu - gebu sementara ia tidak mampu menahannya?


Bagi Akashi, untuk bisa berlaku sama seperti teman – temannya itu mustahil. Akashi harus disiplin. Disiplin dalam sikap, disiplin dalam hidup, bahkan disiplin dalam perasaan. Iya, Akashi harus mampu mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia tidak boleh sampai lepas kendali, bahkan jika harus menyakiti hatinya sendiri, selama itu diperlukan, hal itu harus dilakukan.

Kalau saja, Akashi lahir sebagai orang biasa, mungkin ia tidak perlu selalu menahan perasaannya. Menahan gejolak aneh didadanya yang tergadang menggebu – gebu.

Akashi tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Akashi tidak boleh tunduk hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan "Cinta". Seorang Akashi tidak boleh sampai menangis, apalagi menangis hanya karena cinta. Itu menyedihkan.

Jika sejak awal, Akashi hanya orang biasa seperti teman – teman sekolahnya, mungkin Akashi tidak perlu merasakan tusukan – tusukan menyakitkan dihatinya karena mencintai seseorang. Akashi mungkin bisa bebas menyatakan perasaannya meski ia tidak yakin akan mendapat balasan yang sama. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa jujur kepada orang yang disukainya.

Akashi tidak menyalahkan keluarganya, maupun statusnya. Ia lahir dikeluarga yang penuh cinta, meski sekarang sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Terkadang Akashi berpikir, kenapa ia harus terus menahan perasaan cintanya kepada seseorang jika dalam keluarganya saja selalu menjunjung tinggi rasa cinta? Apakah, rasa cinta itu berbeda – beda?

Perasaan aneh itu muncul dalam diri Akashi ketika dia pertama kali mengenal sosok tinggi disekolah barunya. Pagi itu, ketika kelopak – kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran, Akashi menemukan sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. Akashi hanya memandangnya. Jujur saja, didalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mengenal sosok itu.

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan warna rambut hijau mencolok. Ah, jangan lupakan perbanan di jari – jari tangan kirinya serta sebuah buku tebal—yang Akashi yakini sebagai buku telepon. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, serta gaya berjalan yang amat keren. Akashi tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mendeskripsikan seseorang menjadi seindah ini. sepanjang yang ia ingat, Akashi tidak pernah memuji seseorang, apalagi sampai memikirkannya.

Akashi tertarik tentu saja, tapi Akashi tidak mau berharap lebih jauh. Mungkin, sekedar menjadi temannya saja sudah cukup.

Pertemuan mereka secara langsung terjadi ketika mereka sama – sama masuk di grup pertama klub basket Teiko. Hanya empat orang anak kelas satu yang berhasil lolos seleksi grup pertama dan Akashi serta pemuda itu adalah salah satunya.

"—Selanjutnya, yang masuk ke grup pertama. Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuuro. Itu saja."

Ah, jadi namanya Midorima kah? Akashi tersenyum tipis. Namanya seolah menunjukkan warna rambut pemuda itu.

Akashi cukup terkenal di klub basket. Ia bahkan sudah menjadi wakil kapten Teiko. Akashi semakin mengenal pemuda itu, Midorima. Yang Akashi tau, Midorima hobi mendengar ramalan zodiac Oha Asa, dia terbiasa menggunakan tangan kiri alias kidal, dan yang paling membuat Akashi ingin tertawa adalah Midorima itu _type_ _tsundere._ _Tsundere_ itu lucu, dia akan bersikap sok tidak peduli padahal dalamnya sangat – sangat baik. Kalau Akashi akan mengatakan segala yang ia inginkan secara frontal, maka Midorima berbeda, ia akan mengelak atau bahkan ia bersikap sok cuek padahal sesungguhnya ia peduli.

Kedekatan mereka berlanjut terus. Saat Akashi menjadi kapten Teiko menggantikan Nijimura Shuzo. Akashi memilih Midorima menjadi wakil kapten nya. Midorima sering terlihat bersama Akashi dibeberapa kesempatan. Ah, Midorima pun sering menemani Akashi bermain shogi, meskipun Midorima selalu saja kalah.

Akashi tidak akan pernah berpikir jika perasaan aneh didadanya itu ditujukan kepada seorang laki – laki. Akashi ingin mengelak bahwa ia menyukai laki – laki, tapi… hati tidak bisa dibohongi bukan?

Lalu, apakah ada kemungkinan Midorima merasakan perasaan yang sama kepadanya?

"Hey Midorima?"

Midorima menoleh. Mereka sedang berada diruang kelas sekarang, dengan papan shogi didepan mereka.

"Apa?"

Kedua iris jade itu tidak lepas dari papan shogi didepannya. Mungkin, sekali saja Midorima ingin mengalahkan Akashi dalam permainan shogi.

"Kapan cinta pertamamu?"

"Uhuuk… uhuk…" Midorima tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mendengar Akashi membicarakan soal cinta itu sesuatu yang langka. Midorima bahkan tidak yakin Akashi akan memikirkan hal merepotkan semacam ini.

"A—apa maksudmu _nanodayo?_ "

"Kau tidak mengerti pertanyaanku?"

"Tidak, maksudku kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti ini _nanodayo_ , tidak biasanya."

Akashi terkekeh. "Jawab saja."

Midorima berdeham. "Yah, aku tidak ingat, tapi mungkin pernah ketika aku SD dulu." Midorima terlihat tidak yakin ketika menjawabnya, meski ada semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Benar kan? _Tsundere_ itu sepertinya memiliki masalah dalam menyampaikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Akashi tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat lemah dimata Midorima. _"Sou…ka."_

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku _nanodayo."_

"Tidak ada alasan khusus kok." Akashi tersenyum, senyuman yang biasanya ia perlihatkan kepada para penggemarnya. Senyuman manis yang amat menawan. Ah, Midorima terkadang dibuat takjub oleh senyum itu.

Gejolak didada Akashi terlalu menggebu – gebu. Jujur, ia tidak mampu menahan perasaan aneh ini lagi. Maka dengan itu Akashi akan memastikan perasaannya, setelah ini jika memang tidak ada yang terjadi ia akan segera melupakan segala perasaannya.

" _Ne_ Midorima—"

"Hm?"

Akashi mendongak memandang wajah Midorima yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa kau mau menolongku?"

Midorima mengernyit. "Tolong apa _nanodayo?_ "

Entah hanya perasaan Midorima saja atau memang benar, pemuda hijau itu melihat bahu Akashi sedikit bergetar, begitu juga dengan bibirnya.

"Cium aku."

Midorima kaget, tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar rekan setimnya meminta untuk menciumnya, terlebih lagi, dia adalah seorang laki – laki sama sepertimu.

"HAH? Apa maksudmu _nanodayo?_ Kau gila?" Midorima tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak meski tidak terlalu keras. Lagipula, kelas mereka sudah sepi karena semua murid – murid pastinya sudah pulang kerumah masing – masing.

Akashi menunduk. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. "Kau tidak mau?"

Suara itu. Midorima tidak yakin bahwa yang didepannya benar – benar Akashi. Dia terlihat begitu… rapuh?

"M—mana mungkin aku mau _nanodayo_ , kita sama – sama laki – laki." Entah Midorima benar – benar tidak mau atau hanya karena ke— _tsundere_ —an nya saja sehingga ia menolak permintaan Akashi.

Akashi mendongak, memandang Midorima dengan senyuman paling lebar yang pernah Midorima lihat. "Jangan dipikirkan. Sudahlah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan."

Akashi berbalik, mengabaikan papan shogi yang masih teronggok dimeja mereka. Midorima tidak mampu untuk berkata apapun.

Akashi memungut tasnya kemudian membawanya dan beranjak pulang. Bahu Akashi bergetar hebat, pun dengan bibir dan tubuhnya. Tetesan – tetesan air mata mulai menuruni pipinya yang kemerahan. Akashi menangis. Hah, Akashi merasa malu, ia harus menangisi hal seperti ini. Sikap yang benar – benar bukan Akashi. Meski Akashi menangis, namun tidak ada isakan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Pandangannya kabur karena tertutupi oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sakit.

Perih.

Sesak.

Ah, Akashi bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau rasanya mencintai seseorang bisa semengerikan ini. Ini sama saja dengan rasa kekalahan. Begitu sakit dan menyiksa.

Midorima masih mematung ditempatnya, memandang punggung Akashi yang semakin menjauh. Midorima tidak tega, dan entah kekuatan darimana ia menarik lengan Akashi dan membuat pemuda merah itu berbalik.

Midorima tercengang. Pemandangan didepannya bukanlah pemandangan yang pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Melihat seorang Akashi menangis, dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"A—Akashi—"

Akashi sama terkejutnya. Ia menunduk semakin dalam. Sungguh sikap yang bertentangan dengan seorang tuan muda Akashi. Menunduk didepan orang lain huh?

" _Gomen."_ Midorima tidak tahu kesalahannya yang sebenarnya, tapi hatinya berkata bahwa ia bersalah. Melihat Akashi menangis dalam diam seperti ini, entah kenapa membuat dadanya merasa sesak. Aneh.

Akashi tetap diam. Air matanya meluncur dari kedua pipinya yang memerah. Midorima tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, maka dengan sisa keberaniannya ia menarik Akashi kedalam rengkuhannya. Akashi tidak melawan, ia hanya diam, menerima tanpa membalas pelukan Midorima. Bahu Akashi masih bergetar dan sebuah isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibirnya. Midorima menumpukan dagunya di helaian merah itu sementara lengan kanannya mengusap – usap punggung Akashi dengan lembut dan tangan kirinya mendekap pinggang Akashi.

" _Gomen_ Akashi, _gomen~_ "

Lengan mungil Akashi perlahan naik, kemudian dengan sedikit keraguan ia meremat seragam Midorima dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada pemuda hijau itu.

Midorima menarik bahu Akashi. "Ini yang kau mau bukan?" Midorima menangkup kedua pipi Akashi, dengan sisa keberaniannya serta pipinya yang memerah malu Midorima menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Akashi tidak tahu jika rasanya berciuman akan seluar biasa ini. Akashi memejamkan matanya, menikmati bagaimana bibir pemuda itu bergerak diatas bibirnya. Midorima hanya menempelkan bibirnya dan sedikit bergerak meski sedikit canggung. Akashi merasakan jilatan di bibir bawahnya, mau tidak mau Akashi membuka mulutnya. Sial, Akashi menikmati ini.

Setelah hampir lima menit, Midorima menarik dirinya. Ia memandang wajah Akashi yang memerah sempurna. Wajahnya sendiripun sama merahnya dengan Akashi.

Benar kan? _Tsundere_ itu kesulitan dalam menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenanrnya.

Akashi menyentuh bibirnya, kemudian memandang Midorima. "K—kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tadi tidak mau."

Midorima menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Er… bu—bukan maksudku mau _nanodayo,_ aku hanya—"

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu ya?"

Midorima mengangguk malu – malu.

"Kebetulan sekali, ini juga pertama kalinya untukku. Aku tidak menyangka ciuman pertama ku malah dengan laki – laki." Akashi tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis menurut Midorima.

"J—jadi, apa kau memiliki perasaan aneh seperti yang kurasakan _nanodayo?_ Kau mau menerimaku?"

Heh? Akashi bahkan tidak tahu kalau Midorima merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Akashi menyeringai, mungkin membuat Midorima tersiksa sedikit lebih seru.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau meyakinkanku wahai tuan _tsundere._ " Akashi menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum jahil kepada si hijau.

Wah, Akashi tidak tahu jika Midorima merasakan hal yang sama. Dan apa ini? malah Midorima yang menyatakan perasaan nya dan bukan Akashi. Tapi tidak masalah, mejahili Midorima sedikit mungkin lebih baik.

"He—hey, apa maksudmu—"

"Sudahlah, ayo bereskan papan shoginya, ku dengar ada kedai dango yang baru buka di seberang jalan sana. Ayo mampir kesana sambil menunggu jemputanku."

Akashi berjalan lebih dulu dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Ah, mungkin tidak disiplin dalam satu hal saja tidak akan masalah. Lagipula, perasaan tidak mungkin bisa ditahan bukan?


End file.
